Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, provide access points such that wireless devices may access the systems. For example, an access node may comprise an access point used by a wireless device to gain access to a communication network. However, the access node may communicate with a number of wireless devices that comprise a number of different wireless channel conditions. For instance, a first wireless device may be located near the access node while a second wireless device may be located near a cell edge for the access node. It may be beneficial for a system to balance services provided to wireless devices in communication with an access node using adjustments to transmissions schedules such that the wireless devices are provided enhanced wireless services.